mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan and Zoe
Overview At the start of the series, Dan Morgan made his distrust of Zoe obvious, though as the story progresses, they form a close bond. Several times, their affection for each other is shown, they frequently back each other up, and try to protect the other, no matter the consequences. In Episode 3, Dan and Zoe backed each other up and their friendship became very strong. Dan saying "I've got your back* and finding her cutely funny when she didn't know what a high five was, and he showed her. In the Dark Wizard, Zoe goes to fight the wizard, but the ground shakes, and the Dark Wizard gets her into a headlock. Dan, who is on the floor after previously attacking the enemy, gets angry at this, and stands up to protect her. "Get your hands off of her" he said, standing up. "Let's see how you do in a real fight." the Dark Wizard laughed. "Haha! You come to rescue your princess!" He jeered and shot a laser at him, knocking him to the ground. Later on, after defeating the wizard, Dan goes and helps Zoe up from the ground. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same, until Brian Ditchwater came, and ruined the moment. But as soon as Dan told him to "Shut up!" They carried on hugging. Dan also asked Zoe out a concert in "The Face Of Revenge", in which she accepted but didn't fully understand it was "a date". Coming to the end of the series Dan was always looking out for Zoe, wanting to always go after her, to protect her. Where she is always there to back him up whenever he is needing her. In episode 3 she replied "I've got your back too" And they shared a "High six". Once, in "Mission: Incredible", they had to act out a scene in Romeo and Juilet, thus adding to Dan fondness of Zoe. And a good example of how Melissa Allbright adores Dan and despises Zoe. These to have always backed each other up- in Episode 5 "Mission: Incredible" Zoe stopped Dan gently with her arm, so he didn't get caught, in Episode 7 "Old School" when she was trapped behind a door with KORPS Agents Dan said, "She's going to get Pulverised", and she also got called Dan's Girlfriend, in which he replied "She's not my girlfriend!'. In Episode 11 'Prison Break' she also grabbed his hood, to pull him back so he wouldn't get caught. Dan shows true affection for Zoe as in Episode 13 she gets caught by KORPS agent he got very frustrated, and started shouting. But when Zoe called out for him, he let nothing get in his way, fought the KORPS agents and didn't let anyone stop him from saving her. He got a little mad when no one was focusing on her, so he got louder, and later on Aneisha let Dan go and find Zoe as she could see his frustration. After the end of Series 6 Zoe leaves to find her 'sisters' and in "The Mayze" Dan is very annoyed that she hasn't called him in 3 months. Gallery ruining the moment.]] Category:MI9